


Pleasant Surprises

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [9]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, beginning of the relationship, still learning about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: It's Albert's 34th birthday. It seems Harry already knows...





	Pleasant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Albert! (62 on this day in 2018, living his good life with his husband and their house full of animals)
> 
> [13-14 September 1990]

Albert made his way home from work, looking forward to seeing Harry's smile when he entered his apartment. He was in danger of becoming too used to it. He was taking Harry back home in three days, which meant they would only have two more evenings together. 

They had made considerable progress during Harry's time in Seattle. They were more relaxed with each other (more affectionate too) and Albert wondered what it would be like for them when Harry left. He was hopeful, strengthening their bond would surely make it easier. 

As expected, Harry was there at the door as Albert opened it. There was a shyness to his smile and he wrapped Albert in a firm embrace which Albert sighed into, exhaling all of the pressures of work. Harry loosened his hold to kiss him and despite Albert's positive outlook, he knew he would miss this. 

He removed his jacket as Harry asked about his day. Albert's responses were short. He didn't want to waste their time on recounting what had already happened. Harry's brow pulled into a slight frown of concern at Albert's restraint. He kissed him again and took Albert's hand to lead him to the couch. Harry turned him around and sat him down. 

“Back in a sec,” he said with a kiss to Albert's forehead. 

Albert assumed he would return with coffee (which he would appreciate) but instead Harry walked in the a box wrapped in blue paper with a silver ribbon. 

“Happy birthday…” He passed it to Albert and sat beside him. 

Albert frowned at the package.

“You did not wrap this yourself. It's much too neat.”

“Well, I didn't have much time. They wrapped it in the store.”

Albert had no idea what it could be, this was an unexpected development. 

“What's the matter Albert? Shouldn't I have got you anything?”

“How did you even know? Wait. _That’s_ why you were so interested in my drivers license?”

Harry gave him a sheepish smile.

“I wasn't expecting it to be so soon…”

“You shouldn't have worried about it.”

“But why not? I'm here anyway. I want it to be… special for you.”

Albert's reaction hadn't eased Harry, his anxiety now obvious. Albert untied the ribbon and carefully pulled the paper away before Harry could regret his decision. He revealed a plain brown box. Inside _that_ was a Polaroid camera. 

“I just thought y’know… you should have a hobby. So you're not working or thinkin’ about work all the time. I think you're real good at taking pictures and… if you take some when we're together it will give you somethin’ nice to think of when we're apart…”

Albert put his hands against Harry's face and kissed him. 

“Stop worrying. It's… a beautiful gesture but are you telling me you went and found this in a matter of days?”

“Yeah. It was the only thing I could think of.”

“I like it Harry but how much did this cost you?” Albert asked as he began looking the camera over and setting it up. 

“That's none of your business.” Harry stood and headed to the kitchen (for the purpose of bringing coffee, Albert hoped). 

Harry returned, as Albert wished, a mug in each hand. Albert tested his gift before Harry reached the couch. He waited for the image to be revealed and Harry returned to his seat, leaning in to look too. 

“Pretty good,” Albert smiled at the photograph of Harry smiling back. 

“Ah!” Harry jumped and Albert looked up to see Harry had spilt some of his coffee on his leg. He set the mugs down safely. 

“Are you having difficulty moving different parts of your body in different directions?”

Harry didn't nudge him in response or look offended either. His fingertips rested against the corner of Albert's mouth. 

“You just… I didn't know you had such a nice smile…”

Albert rolled his eyes. 

“I'm not that miserable that you've never seen me smile before.”

“Not like that.”

“Like what?” Albert frowned - which seemed to disappoint Harry. 

“Like… genuine-”

“Are you saying I'm not-”

Harry put his hand over his mouth to stop him and Albert's frown deepened. 

“No. Just… purely happy with no worries. And no sarcasm either.” Harry's hand moved to Albert's jaw, roughened by two days of stubble. “You're real pretty-” 

Albert interrupted him with a snort but Harry was becoming tender, feeling safe enough to express himself, making him exposed and vulnerable too. Albert kissed him and they remained close, lazily making out on the couch (which Albert thought was quickly becoming one of his favourite pastimes) until Harry broke away. 

“I have… another gift for you…” he murmured, not meeting Albert’s eyes - which gave Albert an indication of the type of ‘gift’ Harry had in mind.

“Oh?” Albert breathed in his ear. 

“Uh, you've gotta say here though.”

Harry went to put a record on (a privilege he had earned because Albert was a sucker for Harry indulging his interest) and stopped five paces from the couch on his way back. Albert frowned but then… 

Then Harry was swaying to the music, eyes closed, hips perhaps moving _seductively_. 

“What, you're gonna give me a striptease?” Albert joked but Harry didn't look at him, didn't respond, and Albert's mouth suddenly felt very dry. 

Harry had slowed almost to a stop but still retained the beat. He looked at Albert then, with blush-tinged cheeks and an uncertain smile, as he undid a button of his shirt. He hesitated before moving to the next one. 

“Unless you don't- if it's not your sorta thing-”

“Of course I want you to,” Albert snapped before recovering himself. “Anything that involves you undressing is ‘my sort of thing’.”

Harry nodded slightly, shoulders relaxing, and he closed his eyes and focused on the music again. Buttons were unfastened downwards in a perfect rhythm, as the tantalising triangle of chest on display grew. Albert loosened his tie. He wished he had his camera next to him but he didn't want to put Harry off. 

Once the shirt was open completely, Harry ran his hand up his chest, smoothing over his skin and Albert's hands itched to do the same. Harry slid the shirt from his shoulders and it fell to the floor. He unlatched his belt in one fluid movement and turned around, squeezing his ass with both hands. Albert was beginning to feel restless. The top three buttons of his shirt had to be undone. 

Harry pushed his pants down, wiggling his hips to get them off. He stepped out of them and moved across the room, grabbing hold of the back of a dining chair. He swung it into position and sat, legs spread, forcing Albert's attention to the bulge in his underwear (as if it hadn't already captured his attention). Harry lifted a leg to remove his sock and repeated the process to remove the other. He was back in his original position and squeezed his eyes shut and huffed out a breath as his hand moved down his abdomen. He started gently rubbing himself through the fabric and Albert realised he was gripping the arm of the couch. 

Harry was not an exhibitionist by any definition of the word but his embarrassment and his trust in Albert (and his devotion to him for putting on such a display) only gave it greater effect. Albert thought he deserved to be put at ease. 

“Harry. You're so fucking beautiful.”

Unfortunately his brain was occupied with much more than being articulate. It seemed to do the job. Harry's eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice and a desperate whine rose from his throat. 

“Albert- Albert-”

“Get over here.”

Harry jumped to his feet but turned away from Albert. He ran his hands down his sides and pushed his underwear down as he bent over, giving Albert a full view. Albert groaned. Harry kicked his final article of clothing from his feet and turned back. 

He stalled, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. A new track began and Albert lurched forward and grabbed him, pulling him onto the couch before he could get too uncomfortable. Albert's tongue delved into his mouth with a hungry kiss and greedy hands roamed Harry's body. He felt Harry shudder and his moan reverberating in their mouths. 

Albert laid back, pulling Harry on top of him.

“Uhnn- don't you wanna- uh-” 

“What.” Albert said, stopping with reluctance. 

“Mmn. Make love to me again?”

Albert groaned and kissed him.

“Much too late for that. Besides, I don't want to take my eyes off you for a second to get what we'd need. Or my hands,” he murmured as he leaned in again. 

Harry's hips jerked up against him as Albert's lips found his skin again. Harry was pushing at Albert's shirt and they both worked to remove it. Harry pulled on his suspenders to bring him in for a kiss but let go of one too suddenly and Albert hissed. 

“Sorry-” Harry murmured, pushing them down to kiss at Albert's chest in apology. 

Albert pushed the shirt away once it was off and held Harry against him, hands squeezing his ass. Harry huffed a moan and thrust against him. 

Albert thought they should really have _some_ lubrication so he pushed Harry back, kissing down his chest as he sat up, before reversing their positions. He unfastened his belt in the process to be more comfortable but didn't want to get up to remove the rest of his clothes. Albert leant down to plant a kiss at the base of Harry's cock. Harry gasped, one hand at the back of Albert's head, the other up by his own face, muffling himself. Albert felt him twitch against his cheek. 

Albert took him in his mouth and almost instantly, Harry spurted come onto his tongue. That was okay, he had expected that might happen. Harry never seemed to be able to last very long and Albert could tell it embarrassed him. To Albert it only served to reinforce how hopelessly adorable he was. 

Albert’s plan of making him feel too good to care about it seemed to work. Harry was growing more comfortable, and with all the times they had been intimate now, it was plain Albert did not have a problem with Harry's performance. 

Albert had released him to run his hand up Harry's shaft instead, coaxing the rest from him as Albert admired his face and body. The gasping rise and fall of his broad chest, the pendants of his necklaces tangled and resting by his ear, they way he writhed under him, firm hands that sought and gave affection, the soft, dark eyes that always searched for his own. Albert met them as Harry sighed his name, and ran his thumb over Harry's lip. 

“You can still… If you want…” Harry breathed against his hand. 

“I'm really not gonna last.”

“I want it to be good for you.”

“It is. Believe me it is.”

Harry pushed him back, pulling the rest of his clothes off before lightly kissing the head of his cock and taking him in his mouth. He took him deep, all the way, and Albert groaned, burying his hands in Harry's curls. Albert wrapped his legs around him and Harry’s hands roamed more than usual. Albert’s hips jerked up when he felt him cup his balls. Albert tilted his head back, letting absolute pleasure wash over him.

As his body relaxed, he felt Harry tenderly kissing his limp cock, making him shudder. Harry progressed up to his abdomen, gentle hands stroking his hips.

“Harry…”

Harry looked up at him with a small smile.

“Happy birthday Albert.”

Albert coaxed him down with a hand at the back of his neck so Harry's head rested on his chest. 

“You've made it pretty fucking great. Thank you. For all of your gifts.” He felt Harry's smile. “But… where the hell did you learn to do a thing like that? Don't tell me you have a job on the side…”

“No!” Harry said, leaning up and lightly swatting him. 

Despite his hesitations, Harry had been very good at it. He'd definitely performed strip teases before and Albert found himself wondering when it had been, who it was for and how often. It was really none of his business and it was absurd he was getting jealous at the thought. 

“I uh, I just had a bit too much to drink in college is all,” Harry confessed. 

“You strip when you're drunk? I'm surprised you haven't had complaints about being an indecent Sheriff,” Albert said, raising an eyebrow. 

“No!” Harry protested again. “There was a party and… some dumb joke about forgetting to hire a stripper or something so then it became a drinking game. By the time we were drunk none of us cared and we stripped anyway, loser or not.” Harry suddenly sat up. “But I didn't- I never- I kept my underwear…”

Albert guided him back down again. 

“No judgements here.” Although he _was_ a little relieved to hear that. 

“I got a girlfriend out of it. But… turns out she didn't want me for much more than that. I invited her back home to Twin Peaks in Spring Break and felt stupid when she said no. It didn't last long.”

“Her loss,” Albert said, tone serious. Her loss, his gain - one that was endlessly giving. He wanted Harry for more than that, much more. Everything Harry was willing to give. 

“And… I've never done it sober before…” Harry muttered. 

Albert pushed him up to kiss him. 

“It was effective, that's for sure.”

A shy grin spread across Harry's face. 

“It was, wasn't it?” Harry chuckled and Albert kissed him again. 

Harry held him tight and Albert groaned softly. 

“Ah!” Harry would’ve sat up if Albert wasn’t holding onto him too. “You’ve gotta make a wish Albert!”

“Huh?” Albert grunted.

“But you don’t have a cake… so you don’t have a candle either…”

“It’s alright. I’m not one for wishes.”

Harry frowned at him and Albert groaned, feebly pawing at him to stay as Harry got up. He exhaled an exaggerated sigh as Harry left but watching his ass was a fine consolation. 

Harry returned, cleaned up, carrying a box of matches. He shifted Abert’s legs to sit beside him and Albert changed position to lie against him. Harry slid the cover from the matchbox and took out a match. He closed the box back up and struck the head against the edge to light it. Harry held it up to Albert.

“Blow it out and make a wish.”

Albert thought he might as well, he didn’t want Harry burning his fingers. He blew it out and looked at Harry.

“Close your eyes and wish!”

Albert found himself following the instruction.

_I wish for Harry to stay with me._

It was the first thought that had come to mind. He surprised himself with the sentimentality of it. He was sure Harry wouldn’t leave him (not any time soon anyway) and if circumstances changed he was sensible enough to move on. 

Wasn’t he?

“I hope it comes true,” Harry murmured as he tightened his embrace.

\-----

When Albert returned from work the next evening Harry made his request again. 

“Harry, it's really not a requirement.” Albert had been concerned he'd taken Harry up on the initial offer too quickly before. 

“But I want you to… I want-” Harry hesitated. “I want us to be together, completely, before I leave… I want you-”

Harry trailed off, knowing what a hopeless romantic he was being. That he wanted them to _be joined as one_ or somesuch, to share an experience that could be carried with them once apart. 

“Well alright, but the same rules apply. You can stop me and tell me whatever you want to do. I'm going to go slower this time.”

Harry nodded, hands at the back of Albert's neck. Albert leaned in to kiss him slowly. 

He guided Harry to the bedroom where they undressed each other with affection. Albert gently pushed him onto the bed and sat beside him. 

“It really will be easier if you turn around. Just tell me if you don't like it and we can do the same as before.”

Harry kissed him a few times in gratitude for Albert's tenderness before he followed the instruction, rolling onto his front. There was still a tension to him so Albert decorated his back with soft kisses as he began a lazy massage. Harry sighed under him. When Albert deemed him to be sufficiently relaxed, he groped his ass. Harry flinched and pushed himself into the mattress. 

“Okay?” Albert murmured against his skin. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry breathed. 

Albert made his movements more firm until Harry started to writhe in that delightful and arousing way of his. 

Albert rubbed the tip of his finger between his cheeks and Harry grunted. Albert paused to fetch the lube before continuing. He lifted Harry's hips to encourage him up onto his knees and kissed his lower back. Albert lubricated his fingers and returned to his gentle rubbing. 

“Ready?” Albert asked. 

“... Yeah.”

Albert pushed in slowly and Harry flinched, tensing and burying his face into the pillow. Albert made reassuring noises and stroked Harry's cock to help him. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Harry shook his head.

“I want it. Uhm. I really do. It's just this part…”

“I'll make you feel good.”

“I know. I want to feel it again.”

Albert eased another finger in and focused more on finding his prostate than prepping him. He knew he'd found it when Harry pushed back against him. 

“Uhnn. Ah- Albert-”

“Better?”

“Mm,” Harry nodded and Albert returned to his preparations. 

“Uh- Albert. Will- will you do it soon? I'm…”

“Just a minute.”

When Albert deemed him to be ready he pulled out and Harry rolled over. He was aroused, which was good, and Albert was amazed that he was still so _shy_. His face was pink, teeth worrying the edge of his bottom lip, and Albert kissed him. 

Harry preferred to be facing him but Albert thought it helped relax him too as he could see what was happening. It took a lot of trust for Harry to face the other way. They continued to kiss, Harry's arms around him, until he started to rub up against Albert. Albert pushed them apart. 

“I think you should do it now… I'm not gonna last…”

Albert gave him another quick kiss before retrieving a condom and a pillow to slot under Harry's hips. He hesitated and passed Harry the condom. Harry blinked at it. 

“Put it on me,” Albert encouraged gently. 

Harry opened the packet and Albert straddled his waist. Harry rolled it onto his cock with slightly unsteady hands and gently stroked him once it was on. Albert groaned softly and kissed him again. He moved back, positioned Harry's legs on his shoulders and looked at him. 

“Ready?”

Harry nodded, more relaxed than before, and Albert eased in, just the head, but he huffed out a sigh at the sensation. As he progressed deeper, little by little, Harry groaned and stroked himself. For some reason his other hand was holding onto Albert's ear. Albert turned his head to kiss his wrist. 

He couldn't help the increase in pace - it felt too good. Harry's hand clumsily caressed his face and Albert knew it gave Harry pleasure to see his experience. 

“Uh! Uhn-” Harry squeezed his eyes shut and both hands clung to Albert's hair. 

Albert began to thrust quicker and deeper now it was feeling good for Harry, who started pushing back. He tensed around him as he stroked himself and they moaned together. Albert leaned down to kiss him and Harry held him there, moaning into his mouth. 

“Albert- Albert-”

“Mmn, I'm… here. Right… _here_ ,” Albert huffed as he thrust into him again. 

Harry groaned, tipping his head back, gasping at the ceiling. He moaned Albert's name as he climaxed and Albert frantically sought his own release. 

Harry shuddered when Albert pulled out and he immediately rolled over to embrace him when Albert laid down beside him. 

“Good?” Albert murmured. 

He felt Harry's hair brush his cheek as he nodded. 

“Oh yeah… It-” Harry hesitated. “You're the only one…” he whispered. 

The only one to touch him in such a way, Albert knew, but he supposed that was why Harry was so keen to do it, despite his hesitance. It was special. Something he would only let Albert do, a unique experience only shared with him. Albert kissed his hair. 

“We've gotta clean you up.”

Harry grumbled and Albert adapted his plan. 

“Stay there. I'll be right back.”

He headed to the bathroom to clean himself up and returned to the bedroom with a bowl of warm water, a towel and a washcloth. He sat beside Harry, cleaned the come from his abdomen and gently wiped over his cock. Harry didn't say anything but he was relaxed. Albert looked at him and Harry leaned up to kiss him. 

“Roll over for me,” Albert murmured when they separated and the shyness began to creep into Harry's features again. 

“I'm sure I can do that…”

“But you don't have to. Roll over.”

Albert laid the towel beside him and Harry obliged, settling on his front on top of it. Albert rinsed the wash cloth again and ran it over Harry's ass and between his cheeks. When he had finished Harry rolled over again to kiss him and hold him close. 

“Thank you…”

“It's my absolute pleasure.”

\-----

Harry hesitated in sitting and squirmed often. 

“Does it hurt?” Albert asked. 

“No… Just a little… strange.”

Albert felt guilty that Harry might have had this experience on his own the first time. 

“But I don't mind it. I like… all the things we do together. Very much.”

Albert kissed him. He thought it might have been easier for their roles to be reversed but Harry had never mentioned or expressed the slightest interest in penetrating. Albert thought it best to wait for him to decide what he wanted. 

He didn't think about Harry only having one night left with him at all. He was just happy to have his love and company. 

“Anyway… It gets easier right? We could… try tomorrow-”

“Harry, Christ, slow down. It can be a bad thing to do it too often.”

“Uh, okay.”

Albert chuckled, fingers idly weaving through Harry's hair.

“Your enthusiasm is appreciated though. That doesn't mean we can't do something else. You said yourself that you like _everything_ we've done.”

“Mm,” Harry hummed in agreement. 

“Gives you something to think about when I'm at work…”

“Try not to get too distracted thinking about it too…” Harry smirked at him. 

“If I do it's solely your fault.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's talent courtesy of [this classic scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPZDKBbVp-0)


End file.
